Vieux Frère
by Babydracky
Summary: Pour sauver son épouse malade, Tyler est prêt à tout, même à user et abuser de son pouvoir. Reid ne peut le regarder s'éteindre à petit feu.


— Tyler, arrête ça !  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation houleuse.  
— Je ne peux pas, Reid, tu le sais très bien, lui répondit son meilleur ami d'une voix fatiguée.  
Sa voix n'était pas la seule à exprimer l'exténuation de tout son être, ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux voilés.  
— Tu sais ce que cela a fait à Chase, au père de Caleb, tu le sais ! s'emporta Reid, en le saisissant par le coude, alors qu'il cherchait à fuir son regard. Ce que cela te fait à toi ! Tu t'es regardé dans une glace dernièrement ? Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.  
Reid était pantelant. Il tremblait de tout son être. Tyler restait de marbre. Son visage impassible.  
— Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir, souffla-t-il entre des lèvres tremblantes. C'est ma femme, la mère de mes enfants.  
— Elle est malade, Ty', murmura-t-il en retour, de peur que ses mots ne blessent davantage encore Tyler et ne l'éloigne de lui. Condamnée, pensa-t-il amèrement sans oser le rappeler à son ami. Tu ne fais que repousser l'inévitable, finit-il par ajouter, détournant les yeux, se mordant la lèvre.  
Il ne voulait pas être celui à rappeler cette horreur à Tyler, mais il le devait.  
— Chaque moment en plus est un moment privilégié pour nous.

— Ty', soupira Reid alors qu'il était venu pour l'anniversaire des enfants.  
Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît, disaient les yeux de Tyler dont le bleu si vif durant leur adolescence s'était délavé. La peau sensible autour s'était fripée comme du papier crépis, sa chevelure s'était poivrée et ses joues s'étaient creusées alors qu'il venait à peine de souffler ses trente bougies.  
Le rire de Candice et celui des enfants retentit dans le salon. Sa chevelure blonde était lumineuse aujourd'hui, ses joues rosies lui donnaient bonne mine, elle semblait aller mieux. Son sourire serait rayonnant pendant quelques jours encore jusqu'à ce que la maladie reprenne le dessus. Jusqu'à ce que la souffrance plisse ses jolis traits, jusqu'à ce que la douleur inonde ses grands yeux bleus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie la mort de la prendre entre des lèvres ensanglantées.  
— Ne gâche pas la journée des enfants, lui murmura doucement Tyler alors que ses yeux humides trahissaient ses pensées. Il n'avait pas même remarqué qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Lui !  
— Je ne peux pas, Ty, baragouina-t-il difficilement, les sons bataillant pour passer sa gorge étroite, je ne supporte plus de te voir te tuer à petit feu.  
— Alors ne regarde pas.

Reid avait suivi les mots de son ami au pied de la lettre.  
Furieux d'être le spectateur impuissant de son suicide, il était parti. Loin. Pas un coup de fil, pas un message. Rien. Il voulait oublier. Mais son cœur ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il ne se passait pas une journée, pas une nuit, où son esprit ne soit pris d'assaut par le souvenir de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas de larmes à verser, juste les battements de son cœur douloureux à supporter. Tyler en avait fait des confettis.

_Candice est décédé cette nuit, reviens vite. Rentre. S'il te plaît._  
Reid n'avait pu ignorer le message désemparé de Caleb.

— Salut vieux frère, avait-il murmuré en franchissant la porte de la chambre et regrettant immédiatement ses paroles maladroites.  
Les yeux trop clairs, presque vitreux, de Tyler s'étaient immédiatement posés sur lui et un sourire timide était né sur ses lèvres fripées. Il vivait depuis quelque temps caché des yeux du monde, de ses propres enfants, chez Caleb. Après avoir subi la déchéance de son père, ce dernier avait embrassé celle de son ami, sans broncher. Il avait été là alors que Reid avait fui.  
Il prit précautionneusement place à côté de son ami, cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible, alors que ses doigts se refermaient comme un étau entre les mèches blanches de son ami et qu'il embrassait son front à en perdre le souffle. Des larmes trop longtemps retenues roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il étouffait difficilement un cri de désespoir.  
— Ne pleure pas, murmura Tyler à peine audible.  
— Je ne pleure jamais, lui répondit-il n'osant plus poser les yeux sur son visage et glissant son nez dans ses cheveux.  
— Tu m'as manqué, dit Tyler après un long moment de silence.  
— Toi aussi.

Les journées sont paisibles, trop tranquilles pour des jeunes gens de leur âge. Reid les passe entre les lourdes couvertures de Tyler, emmêlé dans son parfum, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux, le berçant doucement. Parfois, ils parlent, souvent ils savourent en silence ces moments précieux qu'il leur reste à partager.  
Reid s'en veut encore, il s'en voudra toujours, d'avoir poussé Tyler entre les bras de cette jolie blonde, aux fossettes charmantes et au corps irrésistible. Corps rongé par la maladie. Il leur arrive encore de pleurer mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tyler par générosité, lui par égoïsme.

La santé de Tyler ne s'améliorait pas, ne s'améliorerait jamais. C'est ce que faisait le Pouvoir, il vous dévorait, vous rognait jusqu'à l'os, se repaissant de votre succulence vitale jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Son ami n'était plus qu'une coquille vieillissante, une prison étouffant la jeunesse d'un cœur qui avait été toujours été trop aimant.  
— Reid…  
— Oui ?  
— Je ne veux plus prendre ces médicaments.  
En d'autres termes, plus cruels, laisse-moi mourir dignement.  
— D'accord.

Les nuits étaient froides. Reid veillait à ce que Tyler soit bien couvert et lui lisait ces romans ennuyeux dont il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt, mais dont son ami raffolait. C'est ce qui comptait. Faire plaisir à Tyler.  
Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.  
Reid avait eu l'impression de perdre son meilleur ami, son frère, des années auparavant mais il ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'il le perdait définitivement. Il n'y aurait plus de Tyler et Reid. Juste un vide insondable.  
— Reid… Tyler lui tendait la main.  
Il la prit et la serra fortement.  
— Tu as été plus qu'un frère pour moi, tu le sais.  
— Je sais, Baby Boy.  
— Je dois te dire un secret.  
Reid pencha son visage pour écouter la confession de Tyler, se rappelant, un sourire aux lèvres, les secrets qu'ils avaient partagés étant enfants, les espiègleries et coquineries que Tyler n'avait osé murmurer qu'à son oreille.  
— Je t'aime.  
Reid sentit son cœur se contracter violemment. L'amour qui l'inondait l'étouffa un court instant avant de le réchauffer d'une flamme apaisante. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors combien il avait eu froid depuis qu'il avait quitté Tyler. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, retenant difficilement ses larmes pour ne pas donner une nouvelle occasion à Tyler de se moquer de lui et de souffrir de sa faiblesse.  
— Je t'aime aussi, Baby Boy, lui répondit-il en embrassant la main frêle qu'il tenait entre ses doigts brûlants.

Les yeux de Tyler s'étaient clos. Reid savait qu'il n'en verrait plus jamais la lueur.  
— Moi aussi je dois te dire un secret, Ty', sourit-il alors qu'il tenait étroitement le corps de son ami contre le sien, essayant vainement d'y insuffler sa propre chaleur.  
Il ferma les yeux à son tour et posa doucement sa joue sur la tête blanche de Tyler avant de lui murmurer dans un sourire aimant : Je te donne mon pouvoir.


End file.
